The present invention relates to an embroidery data producing device and more particularly relates to a device for producing stitch data on the basis of an original image to be stitched by use of a sewing machine.
So far the pattern data used in connection with a sewing machine capable of embroidery stitching and an embroidering machine for exclusively stitching embroidery patterns have been provided by a sewing machine maker, and the user has normally operated the sewing machine by use of the pattern data supplied by the machine maker to enjoy embroider stitching.
However with the recent wide spread of personal computers, the user has come to have a desire to make patterns by herself and to use the pattern data for stitching her own embroidery patterns. Moreover a device for reading the images with an image sensor to make the image data from the images may now be easily available in the market. Actually such a device is now an accessory attached to a sewing machine for sale.
Conventionally it has been general to simply make the mat stitch data when the user makes an image as she likes and to make the embroidery data from the image. Recently a device for edge stitching has been available in the market. However it has been impossible to obtain a device for making data for producing stitches.
The present invention has been developed in consideration of such a circumstance for the purpose of providing a device for producing the embroidery stitch data on the basis of a given image.